


fly with me

by vokdas



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff everywhere, M/M, this is just a lil drabble i found on my computer from a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vokdas/pseuds/vokdas
Summary: Jaebum hates flying, but it’s easier to tolerate when he’s with Mark.





	fly with me

Jaebum hates flying. He’s not aerophobic – there’s very little that Jaebum is actually scared of – but, as it turns out, Yugyeom is.

Across the aisle from Jaebum, the tall boy is sitting uncomfortably in Bambam’s lap, legs wrapped his boyfriend’s slim waist and face buried in his shoulder; as the plane takes off Jaebum can hear little sniffles coming from their direction. Bambam is singing softly, and although he’s terribly out of tune Jaebum supposes it’s the thought that counts.

Youngjae reaches over and carefully pets Yugyeom’s hair, smoothing out the messy curls as his voice joins Bambam’s. Jaebum doesn’t recognize the song, but he likes how it sounds when their voices sing it together, and they don’t stop singing until Yugyeom’s body goes lax in Bambam’s hold and the Thai boy whispers to Youngjae that he’s asleep.

In front of Jaebum and Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson are already snoring away, limbs draped over each other’s; it’s a 5 AM flight and since all seven of the boys had – unsurprisingly – put packing off until the last minute, they’d been up all night. Jaebum feels a smile tug at his lips as he notes the way Jinyoung’s head rests on Jackson’s shoulder and Jackson’s arm is wrapped tightly around Jinyoung’s waist.

“Yugyeomie’s going to be okay, right?” Mark mumbles from beside him. He’s wearing a pale blue hoodie that reaches all the way down to his knees, and Jaebum thinks it’s incredibly endearing.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Jaebum assures him, reaching over and intertwining their fingers. “He always is.”

“You’re right.” Mark looks out the window. “God, I can’t wait to get back. My parents are going to love you.”

Jaebum hopes he’s right.

“Take a nap, yeah?” he suggests. “I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

Mark nods and shifts to lay his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Thanks, Jaebummie.”

Jaebum smiles and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead.

He hates flying, but it’s easier to tolerate when he’s with Mark.


End file.
